thestrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinsey
Kinsey is a main protagonist and final girl in The Strangers: Prey At Night. The Strangers: Prey At Night: Kinsey is being sent to a boarding school for her behavior. Her parents plan to go to their aunt and uncle's trailer park for a night as it is on the way to the boarding school. As they arrive at the grounds and collect the keys to their trailer, they settle in and hear a knock at the door. Cindy answers the door to find Dollface—unmasked, but hiding in the shadows. She asks if Tamara is home. Cindy informs her she is at the wrong trailer, and Dollface leaves. As Mike sits down to play cards and implores Kinsey to join, Kinsey storms out and Cindy sends Luke after her to try and reach out. As Kinsey and Luke wander around the trailer park, they stumble upon a trailer with the door wide open. Inside, they find their aunt and uncle brutally murdered. Mike and Cindy decide to go find the kids, whom they find in hysterics. Mike sends Cindy and Kinsey back to the trailer and follows Luke to find the bodies. Cindy and Kinsey return to the trailer and find their cell phones destroyed, and Dollface waiting for them inside. Dollface threatens them with a kitchen knife and the two retreat to the bathroom. As Cindy helps Kinsey climb through the skylight, Dollface breaks into the bathroom and stabs Cindy to death. Kinsey is chased by the Man in the Mask and hides in a playground tube. she is then jump scared by Pin-Up Girl and she runs away. Kinsey sneaks into an abandoned trailer to hide, only to be attacked and stabbed by Dollface before being rescued by Luke. Because of her injuries, Luke makes Kinsey hide under the balcony of the trailer so that he can go get help. Kinsey sneaks out and arrives at the pool and pulls an injured Luke out and sets off to find help. As she reaches the road, a sheriff arrives but is killed by Dollface. As Kinsey tries to escape in his police SUV, Dollface teases her with the keys. Dollface opens the door and starts slashing at Kinsey but she finds a shotgun in the car and kicks Dollface back and shoots her with the shotgun. She steps out of the car and finds Dollface on the ground bleeding, Kinsey asks why she is attacking them, to which she replies: "Why not?", Kinsey then finishes her off with a shotgun blast to the head.The Man in the Mask arrives as Kinsey starts the SUV and wrecks it with his truck. Kinsey uses her lighter to ignite a gasoline leak and both vehicles explode. The Man in the Mask survives and pursues her in his truck, engulfed in flames, but still functional. As he corners her on the bridge to the trailer park, he moves to attack her with his axe, but is badly burned and seemingly falls dead. Kinsey reaches the road and flags down a mother and her son in a pickup truck, but they attempt to flee when they see the Man in the Mask appear behind Kinsey. Kinsey climbs in the bed of the truck, along with the Man in the Mask, but is able to finally kill him with a heavy swing of a baseball bat to his head. Luke is recovering in a hospital bed as Kinsey awakens. As she gets up to fill a cup of water, she hears the sound of knocking on the door, where she has a scared look on her face. Trivia * When Kinsey is trying to escape from Dollface in the cop car, Dollface knocks on the window and waves the car keys. This scene pays homage to the 1996 classic slasher film "Scream." * Kinsey, Kristen McKay and Pin-up girl are the only characters that smoke in the series. * During the Diner scene, Kinsey is wearing a white bra strap. In other scenes later the bra strap black, even though she never changed clothes. * The family's last name is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters